Dreams Of Blue
by MistressBlue
Summary: CHAPTER 10!!!!Amy starts to have reacurring dreams about her past, and Darien's past, their past together, she ignores them at first but soon she discovers her whole world was a lie, and things really aren't how them seem.
1. Chapter One:A Glimpse At The Past

Author's Note: I'd like to begin by stating that Sailor Moon does not belong to me, it is property of DIC Entertainment, TOEI and other important companies with lawsuits the size of an airplane that I can never remember. This story revolves around Amy and Darien as most of my stories do, it appears that Amy has been having these recurring dreams involving her past, Darien's past, their past together, at first she tries to ignore them but soon she learns things really aren't how they seem. I like it, just approach it with an open mind. Ahem, now on with our story.  
  
Dreams Of Blue  
  
By CarelessBlue  
  
Prologue  
  
::The familiar scent of blood spread in the air, staining the marble floor. One by one, the scouts buckled to their knees, helpless and defeated. A trail of blood leading to their lifeless bodies.  
  
Everything seemed hazy, all was dust in the wind. Nothing seemed real anymore. Scattered screams and shrieks of pain were quietly listened to in the distance by the remaining soldiers.  
  
Their Sailor Uniforms torn and tattered, revealing only flesh and wounds. Sailor Mars fluttered her eyes up and down, to take a glance at her opponent.  
  
His eyes, those cerulean eyes filled with this immense satisfaction, that could undress her with his icy stare .Venus fights in vain, trying to whisper an attack.  
  
All is dark, everything is dying. Prince Endymion huddles beside Sailor Mercury as they whisper one final goodbye given by an everlasting embrace.  
  
All she could feel was his breath burning her skin and the bitter-sweet melody of the nothingness that surrounded her.  
  
All was dark again::  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~  
  
The moon was in it's second quarter that night. Ribbons of a silvery blue out lined it's orb, bringing out all it's splendor.  
  
Amy awoke from her sleep, her palms clammy with perspiration.  
  
Drops of sweat sliding down her arms and legs, and her sheets damp from the warmth of her own body heat. Tears glistening under the moonlight in her eyes, splashing on her pillow covers. "Please not that dream again" she pleaded. She couldn't bare have that dream again, just the thought of it made her hair stand on end.  
  
'Dreams don't mean anything'.  
  
She thought to herself as she rested her head on her tear stained pillow. "They don't have to mean anything" she whispered once again while finally reclining comfortably and drowning in the depths of her sorrows. Wishing, hoping, that she wouldn't have the same dream.  
  
  
  
::Please review, as soon as I get five reviews I'll put up the next chapter. Flames will be trashed and constructive criticism welcomed, e-mail me at carelessblue@sailormoon.com and let me know!!!:: 


	2. Chapter Two:Lonely Reflection

Author's Notes and Announcements:  
  
Hello again!!! I have decided to revise this chapter to make it a bbit longer. And this times I'm not asking for a certain amount of reviews to post it. I AM aware that my chapters have run a little short, I'm really sorry!!!This next chapter will be a lot longer , promise. Anyway you'll notice sometime or another, that I will be increasing the rating up to PG- 13 because It'll become a romance between my favorite couple! Guess who? Like I mentioned earlier I'll do my best to try and make the chapters longer, but keep in mind, I'm only an eleven year old!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Two: Lonely Reflection  
  
::In front of me lays a woeful smile, dotted in dimples. It seems like fairies are sprinkling fairy dust all over my friends. Or maybe cupid was let out of his cage and is causing trouble again, because everywhere I look someone is either holding hands or kissing.  
  
Get a room.  
  
But I just can't help but feel evy towards those people, those happy people. I'm not happy, I couldn't be in a more sorrowful mode. Leda and Josh, Rei and Chad, Mina and Peter and the famous couple of Darien and Serena.  
  
I was just talking to Greg the other night, he sounded content, and I swear I heard a female voice through the phone, I asked him about it and he said it was just a "friend". Right as if, I'm not stupid, everyone is paired together, I shouldn't be surprised, it's called ,summer love.  
  
While my friends are on dates, I'm staring at my lonely reflection in my vanity mirror. Who would have thought that quiet, Amy Anderson would care about the way she looks. Guess what? I do care!!!  
  
All my life I've been known as the smart girl,nothing but a brain with arms and legs. But their is more to me than my I.Q. Really, I have comitted several foolish stunts in the past. Yep, I have, really...o.k, I haven't.  
  
I'm just afraid of taking a risk. There, I admit it!!!I'm a caution freak!!!  
  
I have to think things through. Thats my only wepon against my peers and even the fellow Sailor Scouts.  
  
My intelligence.  
  
Without it, I'm just another ordinary girl. Another common star in the night sky, putting my Sailor abilities aside that is.  
  
Think about it.  
  
I'm not the most attractive girl out there.  
  
I'm not the toughest, nor the most athletic.  
  
I'm not the swiftest or the coolest.  
  
I'm defined as the smart one and only smart. Sure as Sailor Mercury I have powers but they are still defensive. I'll forever be known as the smart one.  
  
Not the dangerous one::  
  
Amy cupped her chins in her hands, as if thinking, why?  
  
Why did she have to be the smart one? Why couldn't somebody else carry out that task. It was tough being smart. Always having to give explainations discussing quantam physics to her less-studious friends. Always being relied on to help find the enemies weak point. See. Even in battle she was the smart one.  
  
With her bubbles and water attacks she was the wimpiset of the scouts. Rei had her fire burning bright, Leda had her thunder, and Mina had the power of love.  
  
Love. Here we go again.  
  
Back to those silly thoughts about love. No one had *really* showed interest in her. For the execption of Greg, no on had even noticed her. Not even looked at her.  
  
It was ovious why.  
  
She didn't wear the skimpy uniforms, or the short mini skirts on weekends.  
  
It was her style keeping her intimite body parts to herself, sure other girls flashed a little thigh here and there but to Amy that was considered being a slut. She would never dress like that.  
  
She *couldn't* dress like that.  
  
It simply wasn't her. She just wasn't the type of girl that would perform such a despret act to get a guy to ask her out. It was wrong. They should like you for your personality, it's whats on the inside that counts, not your physical appearence.  
  
BS.  
  
Amy thought. She , herself didn't believe it. But it really wasn't worth it. *Really*::  
  
Amy stood up from her previous position and strolled towards her closet. She scanned the area for any sleeveless tops, or short hoochie shorts. Nothing there. She was a conservative, school girl.  
  
Owing something like that would be considered a sin for Amy.  
  
Eyeing each peice of clothing she possesed, finally noticing that they were all pretty much identical, she put on a light maroon blouse and a knee length floral print skirt reveling a LOT less than most girl her age.  
  
"Oh well". She whispered to herself, a little sad looking.  
  
Amy grabbed her keys and headed for the door.  
  
She needed to get away, and she knew the perfect place to go. 


	3. Chapter Three:Spring Flowers, Summer Sun...

Chapter Three: Spring Flowers, Summer Suns  
  
  
  
Amy's feet led her to Goodlet park. That's where she always went when she needed to think.  
  
Today she needed to think. She needed to reflect on those dreams. Those terrible dreams. Visions of the Sailor Scouts falling one by one, eventually dying. She couldn't cope with that, not that on top of everything. And visions of her and Darien. HER AND DARIEN?  
  
Amy stifled a laugh, it *was* laughable. Sure they had a lot of things in common, and sure he had the most amazing blue eye she had ever seen, and she admitted she had felt ...something for him before she had met Serena. But they were both meant to be together and it was obvious they cared for each other deeply.  
  
It showed.  
  
They were always kissing and calling each other pet names, at least that's what Serena did.  
  
Darien usually stuffed his nose in books while everyone else was having fun.  
  
Somewhat familiar to herself.  
  
But their was just no way he could ever...love her. Nah.  
  
Plus it wasn't relevant, she really didn't care. Really.  
  
Darien was just a close friend and a comrade in battle, nothing more. But she still couldn't help a voice in the back of her mind wishing it were something more.  
  
Amy stared out into the lake. Millions of lights shone upon the crystalline surface, reflecting the now appearing sun. The bright beams of light glistening on the water, like shadows when you walk at around noon on the sidewalk.  
  
The delicate fragrance of the flowers that surrounded her wrapped itself around her senses. Flowers comforted her, they made her relax.  
  
Amy bent down and picked up a red rose that was resting on a patch of grass.  
  
She lifted it up to her nose to get a closer scent and giggled slightly at the sensation of the petals tickling her nose.  
  
Amy suddenly remembered that Mercury rose a few minutes just before the moon faded in the daylight.  
  
She stood up from the park bench had been sitting on. Carefully studying the sky, searching for her planet, seeking for Mercury, god of trade and travel.  
  
Soon she spotted a small blue dot far off in the distance. "Mercury" she whispered, almost cheerfully. She felt a warmth enclose deep within her, all was right again. 


	4. Chapter Four:Chained To Her

Hi guys ,I know I said that I wouldn't put up the next chapter until I got five reviews but I can only go on the internet about twice a week and I know that I get grouchy when authors don't write in a long time so I've decided to post a bunch of chapters at the same time, bare with me, here's the fourth chapter, please review and e-mail me at mistressblue@sailormoon.com to let me know how it's going!!! ~:~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~:~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~:  
  
Chapter Four: Chained To Her  
  
  
  
Darien stood at his balcony, admiring the landscape below. An infinite number of pedestrians strolling about in the massive streets .  
  
Some people wearing business suits, others of an earlier generation sporting baggy shorts and shirts too big for them.  
  
Darien sighed in discontent, this weekend would be so boring for him.  
  
Serena was off on a camping trip with Mina and he assumed the others were busy as well. He didn't enjoy being alone, it reminded him of his days in the orphanage. He remembered having met one friend, Fiore, but maybe he had made it up to ease the pain.  
  
It was tough staring out alone at the age of ten, no one to help one, no one to lend a hand. But when he had met Serena his life changed, it wasn't lonely anymore, it was full of joy and excitement.  
  
Plus Serena loved him dearly, and he did too, he did, really he did.  
  
It was just that they were, um. different; yeah that's it, different.  
  
They shared no common interests. He was dedicated and serious and she was clingy and immature.  
  
'So what"? He thought to himself, "Aren't opposites supposed to attract"? He said out loud. He really wanted to believe it, he really did, but he had admitted to himself that it wasn't true love.  
  
But that was irrelevant, he was chained to her in the past, he is chained to her in the present and he will be chained to her in the future. So he will a life that's been planned for him.  
  
He'll have his princess, his palace and his whole life mapped out, so their was really no point in trying to fight destiny, that's how things were just meant to be.  
  
Weren't they? 


	5. Chapter Five: A Friend That Is More Than...

::Author's Notes- Hello again, I borrowed Smallville's coffee shop names, hey, I couldn't think of my own on such short notice. I also borrowed the line from Vespers "Ice and fire, we are opposites it seems. You so reserved, I so outgoing. Who would know that two such different women can be sisters of the same soul." Sorry Melete, but it was a great memory! And please forgive me if those mochachinos and frappuchinos don't exist, I've never been to a coffee shop!!!  
  
Chapter Five: A Friend That Is More Than A Friend  
  
  
  
Amy strolled down main street to a local cofee shop unknown to many of the "popular" kids. The Beanery used to be really high in demands but as soon as The Talon opened up no one ever seemed to go to the Beanery anymore.  
  
Sure The Talon was stylish and more carefully decorated but their product was what counted.The cofee was supposed to be wonderful, but in reality it was *really* wasn't.  
  
The ink-like substance was no more appitizing than the actual ink from the squid. It tasted like like it, only foamier, and thicker. But for some mysterious and bizarre reason the teenagers perfered that disturbing flavor over the rich and over-caffined mochachino served at The Beanery.  
  
A couple of people still went there, for some peace and quiet, but of course no one "cool" was really intersested in that, all they wanted to do was curse and party all night long. Amy curled up her lips, it appeared funny to her how people misunderstood the definition of "cool".  
  
Acording to the diictionary and her common knowledege, "cool" was defined as neither warm nor very cold. But no many people seemed to listen, not many people seemed to care about anything she had to say.  
  
Serena was a great friend but lets admit it, she NOT the brightest bulb in the attic. Amy would try to talk to her about how she really felt but Serena, aside from having a short attention span, just sat there mouth hanging open, eyes wandering away, pretending to listen.  
  
And Rei, she was a golden opportunity, whenever Amy tried to talk to her she would blurt out the first peice of advice that came to mind, not thinking before answering. Plus she was so blunt and often times quite rude, Amy couldn't understand how two people so diverse could become sisters of the same soul.  
  
Now Leda, she was a tough cookie, like Rei she always brought a quick solution to a problem. A stupid solution but a quick one. As soon as a response came to her head she told it out to everyone, but she wasn't being rude, it was just in her job description.  
  
And finally Mina, bubbly, ditzy and SOOOO clueless. She was never up to date and never showed any interest in anything, aside shopping and reaching her goal of becoming a super star.  
  
Amy grinned once again, how could both leaders be so out of it, maybe it was a blonde thing, yeah that must have been the deal.  
  
Because how could two women so flakey and mindless and down right dumb be the head of a super hero squad out to save the world, not to mention people's energy, pure heart's, dream mirror's and star seeds.  
  
The gods or who ever in the heck chose them must no have been ver wise, not very wise at all. They should have picked someone responsible, strong, smart, sensitive,and realiable. But no, they had to go for the blondes.  
  
Amy spotted a chair by the counter and peeked in over the table. "Andrew, are you there"? "Hey Amy". Andrew's voice was calm and present as always happy to see a friend. "Hi Andrew". "What can I get you"? he asked, somewhat amused at the fake smile planted on her face, as if she didn't order the same thing everyday. "Hmm, let me see, whats new"? Amy questioned him sarcastically, as if she didn't order the same thing everday.  
  
Andrew cheerfully decided to play along, "Our specialty is a triple mochachino, vanilla and chocolate and lots of caffine". "Perfect". Amy looked over to him, his eyes shining, always happy. How could someone manage to keep a bright smile for so long?  
  
"Exellent choice, let me run the order". Amy dissapeared inside the doors and moments later returned carrying a plastic cup filled with coffee and artificial flavor mixes, topped off with lots of foam and whip cream.  
  
Andrew slid the cup over to Amy on the counter, while noticing her thoughtful expression. "What's on your mind"? Amy stared at the marble surface as if recollecting her thoughts. "Hello, anybody in there"? Andrew asked, lifting his hands in front of her eyes trying to snap her out of it. "Huh"? she asked sheepishly, still unaware he had been directing her. "Are you okay"? "Yes, sorry, I guess I spaced out for a second there". Amy looked down once again, curling her fingers around the cup and raising it up to her mouth, quietly taking a sip."Amy, is something wrong"? Andrew asked concered.  
  
"You've been pretty distrcted lately". Andrew stated while slightly wiping some coffee stain off the counter. "I'm sorry, it's just that I was thinking about something". Amy answered, once again bringing the mug to her lips.  
  
"About what"? "Nothing". Amy swung her hand in a forget-about-it gesture. "Come Amy, you know you can tell me".Andrew stared at her waiting for her to speak, to leave, to do something. After a brief moment, Amy spoke out. "Well, you see, I've been having these dreams". Amy began but stopped to tuck away a few stray strands of hair behind her ears.  
  
"Uhuh, go on". Amy paused to look down at herself through her reflection on the black liquid. "It was...okay. I'll cut to the chase. Lets say you have this friend, who has another friend who has a friend that is more than just a friend, let's say that I, I mean this friend used to have or still may have feelings for her or his friend's friend which is more than just a friend."  
  
Amy took a deep breath and gasped for air, saying all that in one sentence was pretty difficult. "Okay"? "I've heard this "let's say you have this friend" deal several times, 99.9% this friend is you". "Well, I'm not this friend". "Are you sure"? "Positive". "Are you really sure"? "Yes". Amy responded gruntly. "Are you really, really sure"? "Yes, I'm really, really sure". Amy oviously annoyed.  
  
"Sorry". Andrew slowly backed away, afraid that Amy would ark something at him. "Listen, I'm sorry, I just have a lot on my mind, I'll see you later". Amy placed a five dollar bill on the counter and passed it over to him. "It's on me". He gave her a friendly smile and enclosed the money in her hand. "Thanks". Amy stood up and headed for the door when she heared Andrew call after her, "Hey, I do charge for physcology"! 


	6. Chapter Six:Encounter Part A

Chapter Six: Encounter-Part A  
  
It was now a little after nine and the sun had just begun to shine. Amy walked down the street that lead to her apartment in Lucky Towers. Tonight her mom would be on a night shift at Adams Memorial Hospital as she would always be on a Saturday. Lately Mrs. Anderson was no where to be seen. She was keeping very busy with all her patients.  
  
Truth to tell, it had been really crowed after all the recent 'incidents' so Amy didn't really bother to speak much of the subject. At first it was tough getting adjusted to have her mom missing all the time but she understood it was for the best.  
  
An unknown amount of pedestrians raced down the busy streets, some occasionally stumbling into the petite girl. Amy was accustomed to not having people notice her. It was almost like being invisible. Sometimes it was a good thing. People didn't ask you for anything and they didn't expect you to do certain things. But at times it really hurt. When she passed by no one would see that she was there. Then she'd rush home and lock herself in her room, staining her sheets and pillow covers with tears.  
  
Tears of frustration, tears of anger, tears of unhappiness. Tears flowed swiftly and easily, making it simple for Amy to shed them on her bed. Softly weeping and whimpering, murmuring comforting words to herself in between sobs. It was an usual routine. She was used to it, no big deal, wake up, go to school, get tortured, come back, cry your heart out, and wait for the same event to happen the next day.  
  
Amy, lost in her thoughts felt the feel of a person push her down on the ground. The coffee mug she was carrying spilled on the sides of her skirt and scattered all over the sidewalk.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I guess I wasn't watching where I was going...Amy".  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Darien strolled down the street, peering over unfamiliar heads, half- hoping to find someone he knew. Okay, yes. He did have someone in mind. He wanted to talk to her, for some reason, he just felt the urge to see her. It was odd, they were the best of friends but he was never over exited to see her. Sure she was very good company and probably the only one out of all the girls he was compatible with.  
  
But for some reason, he wanted to see her. He had to see her. But he obviously had many things to do, errands to run, calls to make. And here he was, at the light of day, the clock ticking and no sign of a time-stopping alien, and here was Darien Shields, of all people, lingering on the thought of seeing her smile. That smile.  
  
The way her hair swayed behind her as she moved. The gentle breeze that caressed her skin, the delicate fragrance of her perfume, Glamour. He couldn't forget it. Not that he had memorized it on purpose or anything but he recalled it when Serena had hinted on him buying it for her on their two month anniversary. Aww. Serena. The name made him wince. An image of her flickered through his mind as he grimaced at the memory. Oh Serena. How could she be so clueless, so dumb, so completely out of it.  
  
Oh well. Nothing to be done about that. He loved her, yes, lets clear that up. HE LOVED HER. But still...  
  
Darien dreamily thinking, felt himself bump into something, or someone. "I'm so sorry, I guess I wasn't watching where I was going...Amy." There she was, the girl he'd been secretly hoping to find, laying in front of him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
"Darien". Amy said dumbfounded, out of all people she expected to find, it was Darien. Darien. Not that she wasn't happy to see him. "I'm so sorry". Darien's voice was honest and sincere, Amy knew him way too well to identify when he was lying, he was a terrible liar. "It's all right, no damage done". Darien stretched out his hand and Amy took it, quickly rising to her feet.  
  
With her free hand, Amy smoothed out the wrinkles in her clothes and looked up to him. "What are you doing here?" "I was at the Beanery, talking to Andrew". "Oh". "Why? What are you doing here"?" Amy smiled at him causing him to smile in return. "I just thought I'd get some..." "-air" Amy interrupted while once again making him smile.  
  
"Do you want to go have lunch"? Darien asked with a somewhat hopeful expression on his face. "I'd be happy to if you don't consider the fact that it's-"Amy looked down at her wrist watch and then continued, "9:15". "Oh, right". Amy giggled slightly, and then turned to face the café across the street. "Maybe the Talon is open, I already had my daily dose of caffeine but I could go for a bagel". Amy announced cheerfully. Darien couldn't help but nod and smile ,again. 


	7. Chapter Seven:Encounter Part B

Chapter Seven: Encounter- Part B  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************************  
  
"So what did you tell her when she asked you that"? Darien inquired, genuinely amused at Amy's impulsive behavior. "You know Serena, she's too gullible, I told her that it would work, so she actually tried it". Darien couldn't help but burst out laughing, sure he knew Serena wasn't the brightest bulb in the closet but he thought she knew better than that. "Anyway, I eventually told her that you couldn't get pregnant by kissing and she stayed mad at me for a few hours"., Amy finished as she grabbed a napkin to wipe her mouth.  
  
"Wow Amy, how long exactly have we talked for"? Darien's eyes widened as he took a look at his watch, they had arrived at the café at 9:30 and now it was 1:07, in the afternoon! "We've been sitting in this booth for over three hours"! Darien exclaimed while reaching for his coat at the back of his chair. "We'd better go". Amy replied while performing the same action as Darien.  
  
It was amazing at all they had been talking about. Books, music, movies, you name it. It appeared that Amy and Darien shared the same interests and were reasonable enough to discuss them in an orderly manner.  
  
They really hadn't eaten at all, just talked. It was nice having someone to talk to. For Amy none of the girls enjoyed any of what she liked and the same went for Darien.  
  
The couple strolled down the sidewalk and down to a large building at the very end. When they reached it, they both paused in front of the building.  
  
"Listen Darien, why don't you stay and help me decorate, I am going to call the others once the place is festive."  
  
"What's going on today"?  
  
"Darien." Amy whined in a childish tone. "Have you forgotten. Please tell me you didn't forget, you didn't forget did you"?  
  
Darien stood dumbfounded, forget what? He thought to himself. "What"? He remarked. "Darien...what day is it today"?  
  
Darien recalled yesterdays date and stood silent for about a minute. "Today's the 30". He said finally. "And what's the 30 stand for"? Amy continued. Darien thought long and hard, then it finally hit him. Today was Serena's birthday. "Oh my god!!!Today is Serena's birthday"! He shrieked aloud and started to panic. "I haven't gotten her anything, she'll hate for life, stupid, stupid, Darien, how did I forget, how could I forget?" The questions kept flowing and Amy couldn't help but giggle.  
  
"Darien don't worry, you help me decorate and I'll help you pick out a present, deal?" Amy stretched out her hand in Darien direction. Darien stared at her as if examining her proposition. "Ummm, it's a deal". Darien shook her hand, though she was small, she had a strong grip.  
  
Amy and Darien decide to take the elevator to the third floor to get started. The doors to the elevator opened with a metallic 'ping' as Amy fished in her pocket for her keys. She opened the door to find her apartment in shambles, not quite in the birthday bash mood, and the party was in a couple of hours.  
  
Boy, did they have a lot of work to get done. 


	8. Chapter Eight: The Right Choice

Author's Notes: Hi! This is the revised edition of this chapter, all thanks to my editor Sarah for helping sort all this out, thanks Sarah! Now on with our story!  
  
  
  
The Right choice  
  
  
  
The apartment wasn't exactly ready, but it was getting there. Twinkling foil outlined the shapes of the letters spelling 'Happy Birthday' on a banner sticking to the wall with duck tape. A white tablecloth was neatly spread out on the table, with plastic cups and plates. Serena was finally turning fifteen. They all hoped she would reach the maturity level that they had set for her from the very start. It was still hard to believe that this klutzy and whiny teenager was to be the queen of Crystal Tokyo. The girl still couldn't walk a whole block without falling flat on her face, and she spent her weekly allowance playing Sailor V games and pigging out on chocolate milkshakes in the arcade. Much hadn't changed about her, if anything at all, but today, today was a new day. "The banner is a little low on the left". Amy teased at Darien's lack of decorating skills. Several of the brightly balloons had popped and he couldn't bake a cake to save his life. Darien shifted it slightly higher, trying to match the other side's length. "How's this"? He asked as he shifted the balloon once more. "Perfect". Amy answered, repositioning her head to get a view of the banner from a different angle. "We're almost done, just need to pick the music". Amy leant over the table and shuffled through the c.d cases on it, searching for Serena's favourite, Eminem, Ludacris and all those other so called rap artists. In Amy's opinion, rap was just a bunch of non- rhyming sounds and words carelessly put together, if you think about it, you really can't spell 'crap' without spelling 'rap'. Amy sighed almost reluctantly and inserted a c.d into the stereo case. Her index finger draped over the play button and suddenly the room overflowed with the sound of prepubescent voices. "All right, were done". Amy declared with another heap of air. Darien walked over to her side and a smile planted itself across his face. "Feels good, doesn't it"? He asked, amused at how difficult it had been to properly decorate the place. "Now about your present......." Amy trailed off noticing Darien's woeful grin. "What's wrong"? She questioned, obviously concerned. Darien looked at her sadly." Nothing, I just can't believe I forgot her birthday". He answered glumly, he couldn't help the disappointment her felt for himself. "Darien, don't worry, you probably had a lot on your mind". "Yeah", he stated quietly. "Lately she and I have been really distant ". Amy looked at his sad expression and reached her hand out to touch his, in a comforting manor" Why is that Darien"? "I just...it's just not the same as it was before". He ran his hand through his thick dark hair and sat down on the couch beside Amy. Amy smiled at him, and encouraged him to go on. Darien smiled glumly back at her "It's been tough, you know having your life decisions chosen for you. It tough that the universe depends on your everlasting alliance with another person". He finished. "I think your very lucky, Darien. If you have to spend your life with another person, it might as well be with your true love. And you do love her." Amy told him, her face still bearing an encouraging smile. "Yeah". He responded dryly. "Come on Amy" He said as he walked to the front door of the house. Amy followed him out the door after turning off the stereo, leaving the room silent. The ride to the mall was quiet as well, neither said a word, finally as Darien was parking the car, Amy spoke. "So what are you thinking of getting her?" Darien began as he stepped out of the vehicle. "I thought maybe you'd have an idea". "Well, I don't". Amy mumbled under her breath, her normally calm voice filled with a hint of frustration. "Well I know a couple of her favourite stores here, that should help some" .Amy said as she smiled frustratingly at Darien. Darien smiled back at her "Don't worry, lets find something together" he said as he threaded her arm though his. Amy looked gratefully at Darien "Thanks, that's very nice of you" She said sarcastically. "No problem" he replied casually strolling through the front of the shopping center as if they were old friends. They walked into the mall, scattered conversations and mild laughter could be heard before they even fully entered. People everywhere, massively spread about the place. Many teenage girls around Amy's age carrying oversized bags filled with accessories and clothes of all kinds. Others were merely enjoying their lunch at the food court ignoring the call of the mall. The couple strolled into Body Shop, one of the many stores on Serena's list. Inside were manikins modelling tight tank tops and jean mini skirts along with leather boots and fake jewellery, very casual but still on the cool side. Amy and Darien walked through the mall, smiling at the scene before them. Their hands still casually strung into each other's "Where do we start". Darien asked noticing the many ensembles displayed on the hangers. "Well..." Amy began. "Serena likes what everyone else does, tight, slinky blouses and such" Amy finished with a tint of annoyance in her voice. Darien stared at her from the corner of his eye, studying her facial expressions. "All right...how about that over there". Darien pointed at a pink top with a silver bunny on it reading "Playgirl" on it in greyish-whitish letters on a white shirt. "She would love this, but for her birthday I think she'd want something extra special". For an hour or so they went through clothes and shoes and shops and shops, until finally they sat on a bench to rest their sore feet from their shopping expedition . Darien sat down and turned his back so he was looking directly into Amy's face. "You know, maybe I could just give her a bouquet of red roses". He announced, his . "She is always complaining that I never give her flowers anyway." he murmured to himself as he turned himself away form her wondering eyes. They both got up and went to what seemed the last resort. It was a very nice yet fancy jewelry store where prices were meant to be set for middle aged business men. Darien was only eighteen and not rich but he was determined to find the perfect gift. "There" he said, tapping on the glass surface at a genuinely gold bracelet decorated with tiny moons and roses. Amy glanced at the bracelet, thinking that it would be perfect for Serena ."That's pretty" she gasped as she saw it was perfectly flawless. It was perfect, it was a perfect thin gold bracelet with gold and silver moon and roses with all colours of the rainbow clearly seen in the roses. Amy and Darien glanced at each other and shared a mutual glance "Should we?" Darien asked as he glanced at Amy. Amy smiled brightly at him "Yeah, why don't we" Darien unhooked his arm off arm of Amy guilty and followed Amy into the jeweler store. The store looked like a quite expensive store, it had stone granite bench running around the store with glass placed strategically through the granite tope giving the causal buyer a good opportunity to look for their favorite pieces of jewelry. The walked through the store and approached the nearest part of the bench that was closest to them. A clerk on the far side of the walked over towards them and smiled brightly at his customers. Darien cleared his throat and chose his next words very closely. "I saw a bracelet in the window that I would like to see" The clerk brushed a strand of his gelled black hair off his dark eyes "Sure, I'll get it for you. Which one is it?" Throughout this exchange, Amy kept quiet observing the behavior between those two. The clerk moved over to the window that Amy and Darien looked at before, opened the glass cabinet up with a silver key and took out 3 bracelets. The first bracelet that he laid down on the black velvet was a very pleasant bracelet. It was a silver bracelet entwined with gold and had sprinkles of rubies around it. The second bracelet that was laid down was a white silver bangle with diamonds and emeralds around it. The third one was the one that Amy and Darien had seen in the window, it was gold with crescent moon and tiny roses. "This would look wonderful on your girlfriend's wrist", said the clerk directing his index finger towards Amy. "Here, why don't you try it on"? The clerk gave Darien the bracelet and he began to move towards Amy. She gracefully slipped the piece onto her wrist as it sparkled in the bright lights. They looked at each other for a moment, and he held her gaze briefly, but the moment was broken with the raspy voice of the clerk. "I'll take it". Darien handed his a visa card and went over to the counter.  
  
"Right choice indeed" the clerk grinned at him, pleased by his quick sale. Amy walked to the front of the store, and waited for Darien to complete his purchase. 


	9. Chapter Nine:Only A Memory

Author's Notes: Hello travelers. I apologize dearly for my delay I went on vacation, I know it's no excuse, please forgive me!!!  
  
  
  
Amy fished in her pocket for the keys. Her hand emerged holding a pair of keys hanging on a golden key chain, with her name engraved in the metal. She momentarily struggled in placing it into the key hole. After it had been properly located she lingered on something. F  
  
or merely a second, she stood still as somewhat familiar images filled her mind. ::Fairies trapped in bubbles. Billions of lights dimly illuminating a dark area. Space?::  
  
  
  
"What was that"? Amy said out loud referring to the previous vision. Probably nothing, Amy thought. Probably being the key word.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A sharp ring echoed throughout the apartment. Amy emerged from the bathroom dressed casually but still properly clothed for an informal get together as a party. Amy to reach the phone resting on top of her bed. "Hello". She answered. "Hi Amy". "Rei"?  
  
  
  
"Yep. Listen, me and Chad are gonna head over there already. Is that okay?" "Sure, everything is ready." Amy smiled with satisfaction while taking in the differences in her usually tidy apartment. "Cool. We'll be there in a few minutes. Later". "Goodbye Rei". Amy placed the phone down and went to check her image in the mirror.  
  
  
  
Amy stood in front of her dresser balancing her weight on the furniture. She tilted her head to get a different look at her reflection. "Hmm" Amy sighed in exasperation realizing that absolutely nothing had changed in her appearance. With the tips of her fingers she traced the smooth curves of the delicately carved moons and stars on the wood.  
  
  
  
Amy slid her hand across the surface and picked up her hairbrush. It was silver with roses and vines engraved in it. She began running the brush through her hair. Casually stopping to untangle the many knots in her hair which was still moist from her shower.  
  
  
  
But because her hair was always so incredibly silky it always fell right into place. She flicked a lock of her midnight hair behind her ear and carefully examined the texture. As expected it was slightly wet but it still felt silky and soft.  
  
  
  
Suddenly the door bell rang. Amy quickly strolled towards the door and took a quick glance at the visitor through the peep hole. Amy opened the door to find Chad and Rei. "Hi guys. Glad you could make it."  
  
Amy escorted them into the apartment as they complemented her on the many decorations. "Wow Amy! You did a great job"! Chad told her with a pat on the back. "Amy, he's right. This place looks awesome"! Rei shrieked. "And you did this all by yourself"? Chad questioned. "No. Actually I Bumped into Darien and...uh...he helped me." "Oh...good". Rei said .  
  
  
  
Rei followed Amy into the kitchen to help her with the several trays of food. Chips and dip, pizza, double fudge brownie ice cream, and the cake. Because of course, food was Serena's most precious gift.  
  
  
  
"So when is Serena coming"? Rei asked while dipping a chip into the cheese sauce. "I don't know, I guess Darien is supposed to bring her." "Hmm". Rei murmured after biting into the chip. "What do you mean 'hmm'?" "I mean this stuff is really good". Rei replied with a slight roll of the eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It wasn't long before all the guests started arriving. Guests being defined as Leda, Josh, Mina, and Peter. Leda and Josh were on the couch. Josh's head was on Leda's lap while he comfortably reclined. Mina was in the "love seat" with Peter.  
  
  
  
She was sitting on his lap with their finger laced. Amy was resting on the floor just smiling, though inside she couldn't help but feel a bit left out. Suddenly, the door bell rang. Amy ran towards the door and looked out the peep hole.  
  
  
  
"They're here"! She whispered. "Everybody hide". They all searched for spots behind the couches or under tables while Amy turned off the lights. Amy slowly opened the door to find Serena and Darien standing before her. "Hey happy birthday"! Amy yelled and went over to hug her friend.  
  
  
  
"Thanks Amy". Serena answered. "Well, come on in". "Why are the lights out.- " "SURPRISE"!!! Everybody screamed. Serena froze in shock and then began to laugh as all of her closest friends gathered around her wishing her a happy birthday.  
  
  
  
As Darien went to kiss his girlfriend, Amy felt a heavy weight fall on her shoulders and sadness well up in her heart. It's nothing, Amy thought to herself. He just reminds me of something.  
  
  
  
To be continued.  
  
Hi! What do you guys think? Please review!!! 


	10. Chapter Ten:These Things I'll Never Do

Chapter Ten: These Things I'll Never Do  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It wasn't long before the music began playing. Serena literally jumped off the couch and pealed off Darien to come dance with her. He had mentioned to Amy that he wasn't the best dancer a few times before, so that would explain why he was stumbling and tripping over himself. But on the other hand Serena wasn't a professional either, so all Darien's lack of coordination might have just been Serena's clumsy feet in his way.   
  
  
  
Suddenly, Josh stood and outstretched a hand for Mina while asking her to dance with a British accent. The blonde stood up and Serena and Darien were quickly joined by the couple. Next was Leda, Peter had asked her to dance earlier but she had politely refused, now seeing as half the population was on the dance floor, she took the offer. And finally Rei, the last of them with a partner. She had been dropping hints about the red color of her shoes would make beautiful contrast with the marble floor.  
  
  
  
Chad had been distracted and for once, not paid the least of attention to Rei which caused her to get furious and we all know what happens when that fiery priestess get angry, only the worst possible things could happen. Rei opened her mouth as if she was going to say something, then shut it back. She lightly tapped Chad on the shoulder. Swiftly he turned around to find Rei red in the face. Suddenly she asked "Have you been listening to a word that I've said during the past five minutes"? Chad stroke his chin thoughtfully and simply responded. "What"?   
  
  
  
Rei removed the glass of punch from his hand and stood up dragging him along with her to where the others were. Beside the fact that she was the only one not dancing, she seemed happy to be watching her friends have fun. It was reassuring that even though they would all be alone in the future they were at least enjoying that life.   
  
  
  
Darien took his eyes away from the ground and glanced at Amy. She seemed so lonely in a room full of people. ~Maybe when this song is over I should ask her to dance.~ He thought as the song came to a loud finish. Serena leapt to the punch table, exhausted after 'dancing' so long. The next song quickly began, but it was no longer a fast song but a slow song. As Darien approached Amy ready to pop the question he felt a tug at his arm.   
  
  
  
He turned to find Serena pulling on his shirt. "Come on, Darien, this is one of my favorite songs". A flash of hesitation washed over Darien's eyes. Reluctantly, he accepted the invitation, well aware that if he refused and asked Amy many fingers would be pointed in his direction. Serena wrapped her arms around his neck tightly while he put one hand on her mid back. Serena, unsatisfied with the little contact, reached for his other hand and put it on her waist.  
  
  
  
As she performed this action, he thought ~sorry Amy, maybe some other time~  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
An hour later or so, guests were beginning to leave and Amy hadn't danced not once. The fact that she didn't dance didn't really bother her, but it emphasized the point that even though she was surrounded by people she felt alone. Serena, Darien, Rei, and Chad were the only people left. Serena walked up to Amy. "Amy, I just wanted to say thanks. For hosting the party and getting this all together". Amy nodded politely. "I didn't do everything, in fact it was all of our ideas combined into one". Amy smiled warmly. "Thanks anyway. I had a great time, didn't you"? Amy knew the answer to that but decided a lie would be more convincing. "I had a great time". She replied.  
  
  
  
Serena smiled cheerfully. "Come on Darien". Darien turned around to face Serena. "Umm…I was thinking that maybe I could stay and help Amy clean this place up a bit".  
Serena frowned. "But, who's going to drop me off at my house"? Serena whined. "Rei can drop you off or maybe you could stay at the shrine for a while".  
  
  
  
"Yeah, Serena, you could help me sweep the walkway, it's been getting pretty dusty". She said while glaring at Chad, who was now fully alert. "It's okay, I can tidy this place up by myself", Amy debated. "No. I helped you decorate this place so now I'll help you undecorated it". Darien smiled because he could tell Amy's defenses were lowering.  
  
  
  
"I suppose". Serena answered as she walked toward Darien. "I'll see later". She planted a tender kiss on his cheek and exited the room with Rei and Chad lagging behind. "Bye Amy, bye Darien", the couple shouted.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Darien was at one corner of the room, taking down the happy birthday sign, since he was obviously more qualified to reach six feet. Amy was over by the couch, picking up silly strings. "You know, you didn't have to help me with this". Amy declared while walking over to him. "It's okay. Like I said before I helped you mess it up". He smiled. Amy looked around the room, everything was neat again. ~finally~ Amy thought, all the stuff that littered the floor before made her insane.  
  
  
  
"Hey Amy", Darien stood next to her. "Yes"? She replied. "Did you really have fun today"? Amy looked at him, as if trying to understand what he meant. "Sure, I had fun".  
Amy gave him a reassuring smile. He nodded though he wasn't being fooled.  
  
  
  
"I noticed that you didn't dance". Darien pointed out randomly. Amy smiled sheepishly, despite herself. "Well, ummm…I didn't really feel like dancing". She lied. "You know, I was going to ask you to dance but Serena was hard to get rid of", Darien chuckled as a red flush made it's way up Amy's neck and onto her cheeks.   
  
  
  
"So I was thinking, since you didn't get to dance with anyone, maybe you'd like to dance with me, if I qualify to dance with the princess of mercury". He told her, as her inserted a cd into the stereo. Amy's blush intensified but she managed to keep calm. "Well, Prince Endymion, I'm truly flattered but you already helped decorate and undecorated so you've done me your share of favors for the month". Amy began. "Oh but, Princess Mercury, you'd be doing me a favor if you would allow me this dance".  
  
  
  
  
At that moment a sweet melody encircled the room in a hazy daze. Darien walked over to her gallantly and outstretched his hand. Amy thought about it, ~he's my friend's boyfriend and future husband, then again, it's just one dance, right?~ Hesitantly, she took his offered hand and stood up. Her head was down, eyes on the floor. Darien smiled.  
He curled both his hands around her waist as she almost frightened put her hands slightly on his shoulders.  
  
  
  
It was a strange visual, seeing the two together. In fact if Serena was there, Darien wouldn't get three feet from a girl that wasn't her. And here they were. A soldier and her king, slow dancing.   
  
  
  
  
Suddenly, Darien stopped as his left foot collided with hers. "Ow"!, she shrieked. "Told you I wasn't a good dancer". He admitted. "We weren't dancing". She smiled.  
  
  
  
  
They gazes interlocked as their hands entwined. A single spark of electricity echoed through the small gap in between their bodies. Slowly they pulled closer, almost as a magnetic effect. He never took his eyes of her, no even when he leaned in. Their lips met momentarily, as that one spark of electricity vibrated throughout both their bodies  
He leaned in again, this time more, deeper, wanting to taste her again. Desperately needing to be loved, and for just a second, he felt a hint of conscious at the back of his head.   
  
  
  
But he ignored it, the electric surge coursing through his body was too powerful and he just held her savoring every delicious moment.   
  
  
  
  
  
TBC….  
  
  
  
So what did you guys think? Please review. Truth to tell I had no intention whatsoever to continue with this story but like Darien *hint hint* my conscious got the best of me, so thank her when she comes back from vacation!!!! 


End file.
